When everything that can go wrong happens
by ohMee
Summary: What will happen if Alex Russo unleashes powers, that are stronger than she thought? Will Justin help her this time? Will she be able to protect her family?


**Hello!**** This is my first story so far! Yay me! This is not going to be a romantic Jalex story, I'm gonna keep the brother-sister thing going on. I repeat nothing romantic. Well, this is only the first chapter and I'm sure it's not that good (and long) but please give the story a chance. Also I'm not really sure how often I'm going to update... But I hope I'll get some nice reviews, that'll help me improve my writing quality. **** And before I forget. This story was translated into English with the help of ZahZah-Chan. Go check her Channy story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard of Waverly Place or any of its characters. The only thing I own at the moment is the plot (and a pink elephant =])**

Chapter 1

I was watching him leaving. I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. I couldn't believe he's doing this to me. I know I screwed everything up but besides that he was my brother.

"JUSTIN!" – I screamed in pain after him "JUSTIN! DON'T! DON'T WALK AWAY!" "I need you…" I whispered, hoping that he will hear me. "But my brother continued walking away, so everything was lost. I fell on the ground. Hands wrapped around my knees. He was gone. Although he is my brother. He left. Gone. There is no hope. I felt the cold asphalt, the only thing that proved me I was alive. If anyone asked me if I want my brother to go away, a week ago, I knew what I would answer. "YES! YES and YES! When is he going to leave?" And now I feel... terrible. How ironic."

Although Justin left, without helping me fix everything, I wasn't thinking about _that_. At least until now. A cold shiver reached my body, when I thought of what I was supposed to do, to save them... Where to go... I was alone, without any help. I realized the tears falling down my cheeks but I didn't have the strength to wipe them off. I didn't want to do _this_ alone. I couldn't. I needed help.

- Justin – I whispered one more time, with no hope for an answer, with no hope that he'll come back.

I was still sitting on the ground, without feeling the cold because of the ice inside me. I knew it was useless to stay there. I started forcing my muscles to move and slowly stood. I went to the door of a small hotel, in which Justin and I were staying. Now I've stayed there. I cannot believe how everything went totally wrong. It's like for my every happy moment I had to suffer twice. I unlocked the door to the room, which was rented by Justin. I lit up the lamp and looked at the staved sofa near the window, frayed carpet, the dirty wallpapers, the two beds with a spring. The small lamp. Everything seemed... so empty without my brother. Just like myself. I always thought, that when I live without him I would be fine, but I never expected the relationship between us to be this strong. Perhaps because of the danger we experienced together or because he always cared for me, even though I always mocked and annoyed him. But something changed now. I had the feeling that some sick person was playing with my life. Manages everything. Just like a doll house, which belongs to a little girl. But little girls don't enjoy it when their dolls are unhappy. At least most of them.

I slowly reached the sofa, where my backpack was placed. In every step I made the floor would make a squeak-ing sound. (But the place where there wasn't a carpet). I had to think of what to do, before everything goes wrong. Oh, no! I shouldn't have said that. Now everything will turn upside down (again), no matter what. "OK, Alex. Concentrate. You have to fix things up. You did that mess. You have to do something. To make Justin come back. To find your family." What's wrong with me? I'm thinking about myself in third place?

I slowly sat on the sofa, massaging my temples, hoping that the headache will go away. I was still thinking about my brother, my father, my mother, even about Max. I missed them… so badly.

Memories started flashing into my mind. And, unlike before, this time I am fully attributed to them.

**To be continued**

**~ohMee**


End file.
